Le rose et le blanc
by TheThinRedLine
Summary: Parce qu'il n'est jamais facile d'avouer ses sentiments. Faberry.


Bonsoir à tous ! Mon arrivée sur le site étant toute récente, c'est la première fois que vous me lirez, puisque c'est également la première fois que je poste quelque chose ici. J'ai choisi de faire du Faberry, en prennant cependant quelques libertés avec les caractère des personnages. C'est un couple que j'apprécie particuliérement (comme la plupart des fans de la série), j'espère donc avoir fait quelque chose de potable, mais ça, c'est à vous d'en juger. On se retrouve en bas. :)

Disclaimer : La série appartient à ce cher Ryan, pas à moi.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas rare que Rachel vienne dormir chez Quinn. Cela arrivait en général au moins une fois par semaine, le plus souvent le vendredi soir. La mère de Quinn travaillant jusqu'à très tard, cela lui permettait de ne pas être toute seule et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec Rachel. La petite brune avait beau avoir des tas de défauts, elle restait une amie fidèle et loyale. C'était d'ailleurs sa seule véritable amie et cela lui suffisait amplement.<p>

Ce soir là, cependant, Quinn avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rachel n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivé, alors qu'elle était d'habitude incapable de la fermer. Quinn attendait le moment où la brune voudrait bien se confier à elle, car elle la connaissait suffisament pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ainsi, la blonde fait semblant de ne rien voir, et s'était comporté aussi normalement que possible. Rachel s'était blottie contre elle pendant qu'elle regardaient un film, ce qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas dérangé. Quinn loin d'être une personne très tactile, mais elle sentait que son amie avait besoin d'affection, d'être rassurée.

Et finalement, quand le film fut terminé, Rachel se décida enfin à parler :

- Quinnie ?

- Oui ? répondit la blonde en grimaçant à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle détestait.

- Heu ... imaginons que les murs de ma chambre soient blancs ...

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient bleus ?

- Ils le sont. Mais c'est une image. Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait.

Quin fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où son amie voulait en venir, mais approuva malgré d'un signe de tête.

- Donc, reprit Rachel, imaginons que les murs de ma chambre soient blanc. C'est une belle couleur, certes ... mais imaginons que moi, je préfère le rose. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je voulais repeindre ma chambre ... en rose ?

Quinn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis posa une main sur le front de Rachel.

- T'es pas malade, au moins ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, et tu te comportes de façon très bizzare. Je suis presque sûre que tu ...

- Je vais très bien, coupa Rachel d'un ton brusque. C'est juste que ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas une chose banale. Ca fait des semaine que je veux t'en parler, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction.

- Tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir parce que tu veux repeindre ta chambre ? D'accord, je n'ai jamais aimé le rose, mais tout de même ...

A présent, Rachel semblait exaspérée.

- Mais tu le fais exprès, ma parole !

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Quinn. C'est toi qui n'est pas capable de dire les choses simplement ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi forcément en rose ? Pourquoi pas en bleu ? C'est jolie le ...

- Putain de bon Dieu de merde, Quinn ! Je suis amoureuse de toi !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rachel porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, l'air horrifiée. Quinn, elle, resta littéralement bouche bée. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune des deux ne prononça un mot, ni n'osa faire le moindre geste.

- J'ai été grossière ..., lâcha finalement Rachel d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai entendu ...

- Vas-y, dis-le.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Que tu me déteste et que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, répondit Rachel comme si c'était évident.

Contre toute attentes, Quinn la frappa derrière la tête.

- Ouille !

- Idiote. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais balancer ce genre d'horreurs à ma meilleure amie ?

- Et bien ... oui, admit Rachel.

Quinn la frappa une nouvelle fois.

- Mais arrête ça !

- Rachel, dit Quinn d'un ton très sérieux en ignorant totalement les protestations de la brune, je mentirais si je disais que tes sentiments sont réciproques.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le coeur de Rachel venait de se briser en un million de morceau. Mais malgré la culpabilité qui la rongeait, Quinn continua malgré tout :

- Tu connais mon orientation sexuelle. Je t'aime énormément, mais ... pas de cette manière. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, marmonna Rachel dont les yeux venait de se remplir de larmes. C'est ... plus ou moins la réponse que j'attendais.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, elle ajouta :

- Je tenais à te le dire parce que, pour une fois, je voulais être en accord avec ce que je ressens. Ca fait déjà quelques années que je sais que je suis attirée par les filles. Le coup des couleurs, c'était en quelques sortes une représentation de mon homosexualité. Le blanc représentait une personne voulant s'intégrer dans la société en cachat sa véritable nature. Et le rose, une personne sortait du placard.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que ça sera difficile de rester amie avec moi, mais je peux te promettre que jamais je ne te rejetterais pour ça.

- Merci.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée Rachel ...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. On ne choisit pas ce genre de chose. C'es comme ça. On n'y peut rien.

Après que la blonde lui ait ouvert ses bras, Rachel vint s'y blottir. Malgré tout, elle était rassurée. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu sa meilleure amie. Et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant.

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

- Finalement, le rose, c'est une belle couleur.

Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- La meilleure couleur qui soit.

* * *

><p>This iz di eeeend. J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

A une prochaine fois !

**TheThinRedLine**


End file.
